The Prince and The Dog
by Terumi085
Summary: Once there was a prince, but his father passed away. He then turned into a cold person. But after a trip around the village, he found happiness but further than that, he found 'love' What will happen if his 'love' turns into an unexpected thing? MinaKura


**Yeah, I know. I haven't updated the Classes! yet but I'm too busy and suddenly, this idea pop in my head and I decided to write it down before I forget it. Rated T for safety. Oh and also, ignore the lame tittle, I can't think for a better one ." Another one, I wrote it while I was listening to _'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO_ xD Anyways, enjoy the first chappie but before that ...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven/GO**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Once in a kingdom, there's a young prince, but his father had already passed away. That's why he is the next one to continue their royal's family to take care of the kingdom. Unfortunately, the prince was depressed after his father passed so he turned into an cold person. He never talks to anyone, even his royal companion whose the king sent to protect him, Hyodou Tsukasa. He even refuses to be the new king, just because he believes that his father would be better.

But one day, while the prince was still wandering around the kingdom (in his carriage of course) and was getting attention by the villager, mostly the girls were but lately, he always traveled to the village so everyone already get used to his appearance._ 'Everyday like everyday'_ the prince thought. He was still lost in his thoughts but that didn't last long because something caught his attention: a trio child was playing together happily without noticing the prince. One was wearing a goggle on his head with black hair and tan skin. He was the most cheerful. The second one was wearing a big white round glasses, with maroon hair which was tied into two buns and pale skin. He was the most negative, or shy and always shaking. But the third one was the strangest one. He has light blue hair with tan skin. Why he was the strangest one? Because he had a snake around his neck! But that didn't seem to bother the other two.

The prince ordered to stop the carriage and continue looking at the trio playing happily. 'The only happiness in this kingdom' The prince thought. It was true because since the king passed away, the villager had been this depressed, just like the princes (except for the girls who was squealing to meet or touch the prince). They're not as friendly as they used to be. And they don't seem to care about the other business.

When the trio finally noticed the carriage from a little far away, they stopped playing and just stare at it. Luckily the window curtains was close so nobody could see the other now. But still, the prince felt something urging him to go outside and play with them. He was thinking for a while before decided to go out of the dark and into the light.

"Who are you?" The blue-haired child said while the girls around them were squealing like crazy.

"My name is ... Atsushi" The prince replied, trying to hide his first name because if they knew, they would just leave him there and try to stay as far from him as they could. Well, he's from a royal family after all.

The child was looking suspiciously at the ... no, Atsushi. That stare would last forever if the goggle boy didn't say something.

"Well then, hi Atsushi-kun! My name is Hamano, and the shaking boy over there is Hayami, and the snake boy is Kurama!" Hamano said as he was trying to catch his breath. Someone must teach him how to talk with 'brakes'

"Oha... eep!" Hayami was saying when suddenly, he saw Kurama's snake looking at him.

"Haha, It's so easy to scare you" Kurama teased as he trying to hold his laugh.

Atsushi just looked at them in amusement. Now, he's definitely interested in that trio, unlike the other villagers, who just ignore them and mind their own business.

"So Atsushi-kun, care to play with us? Me and Hayami are currently in the lead so you could join that shorty over there" Hamano said childishly as he pointed to Kurama, who was looking angrily at him.

"Hey, first, it's not fair that the fact, your team has two members in it and I only have one! And second, I'm not short! It's just because of my family who is all short that I'm short!" Kurama was very upset. They have been talking about this a dozen time but Hamano just liked teasing him about the ... 'height'

"Oh come on, don't deny it, you're short and you know it~" Hamano sang, while Hayami was shaking like crazy.

"Ahh, don't make another fight please ..." Hayami said as he looked at Atsushi with pleading eyes, like there's _'Please help me'_ words in it.

"Um, guys? Helllloooooo?" Atsushi said as he waved his hand between Hamano and Kurama.

"Oh, sorry Atsushi-kun!" Hamano apologized and then looked at Kurama once more with teasing eyes before returned to his position. Atsushi nodded and looked to Kurama direct to his eyes which make Kurama's cheek redden a little.

"Fine! I'm sorry! There, happy yet?" Kurama said loudly, maybe to hide his embarrassment.

"There, everything's fine now. So can we start playing now?" Atsushi picked up the ball and threw it at Kurama.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hamano cheered as he dropped his goggle to the eyes.

Standing far away, was Hyodou. He looked at them, especially the blue-haired boy, in annoyance.

"You better watch out, Kurama" He mumbled before going back to the purple-haired boy, or his dear prince.

It seems that all ends well. The prince finally made some friends and get his cheerful and happy attitude back. And from that moment, the prince always comes and plays with them at their house. He has thought of inviting them to live in his mansion (he also lives there beside the castle) because they live there all by theirselves. But that would be to risky to blow his cover so he decided not to. And one more thing, it seems that someone has caught his heart.

* * *

**Yep, the first chap is very short and I don't know why I can't write it longer xD This is maybe the last time I upload/update fic. Next week is examination's week! And I have to take ... 12 tests in two weeks! I'm studying like crazy now xD Anyways, read and review so I can write better ^^" Don't forget to enjoy it xD**


End file.
